


Love you until you're back on your feet

by pun_intended



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Made in the A.M. (One Direction), Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, One Direction Imagines, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pun_intended/pseuds/pun_intended
Summary: "Lou? Are you ready? We have to - oh." He stopped short. Louis wasn't ready at all. In fact, he wasn't even awake. He was still curled up under the blankets, shivering.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 48





	Love you until you're back on your feet

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah, @1d_forever_plz on Instagram:)
> 
> This is probably the longest one I've ever written! I don't love the ending but maybe I'll edit it sometime who knows

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. Tired and run down. I'll go to bed early, wake up feeling fine."  
Or at least he hoped so.   
Louis was standing in front of the mirror, mumbling to himself over a throbbing headache. He fumbled around the shelves, looking for any kind of pain reliever. He couldn't remember where he'd last seen it, and he certainly didn't have the paitence to go looking for it now. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, and gripped the edge of the sink to steady himself.  
He heard a light knock on the door.  
"Lou? You alright in there?"   
Lights were surrounding him, flashing in his eyes.  
"Louis??"  
People were everywhere, screaming in his ears.  
"Are you OK???"  
He was in a car, in a bus, on a plane, on the floor.  
Harry pushed the door open. Louis was slumped against the sink, squeezing his eyes shut.   
Breathe in, breathe out.  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
Then slowly, he opened them and looked up.  
"Lou? Do you feel ok?"   
Harry knelt down. He was holding a glass of water in one hand, and two small orange pills in the other.   
"Though you might need these. Rough day."  
Louis took them and swallowed, one at a time. His hands were shaking, holding the glass. He put it down on the floor and buried his head in his arms.   
Harry sat down and put his arm around him, rubbing his shoulder.  
Louis felt tears begin rolling down his face. He tried his best to hold them in. He held his breath, and bit his lip. He squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose.   
"I don't think you're well, love."  
At that, he couldn't hold it any longer. He cried because he wasn't well, he felt awful. He cried because he hurt, and because doing so just made it worse. He cried because he was cold, and because he wished he were in bed. And he cried because he knew that he would have to wake up tomorrow and replay today.  
Harry held him as he shook. He rubbed his back and brushed the hair out of his face.   
He whispered "Shhhh, it's alright. You'll be alright."   
He passed him tissues and refilled the glass of water once he started to calm down. Then he gently took Louis's face in his hands and kissed his forehead.   
"You're a little warm. . . I think you should go to bed. I'll make you some soup?"  
Louis nodded. To be in bed was all he wanted, to be all cuddled and warm and sent off into dreamland. To forget about everything around him for a just a minute, was it too much to ask for?  
Harry helped him off the floor, slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy again. Then Louis rested his head against Harry's chest, and Harry softly kissed him. For a brief moment, time stood still. Louis would go to sleep, and Harry would stay with him and make sure he was comfortable. He would make him a hot soup, and run him a warm bath. Tomorrow they would stay home, and Harry would pamper him until he could get back on his feet. But then reality hit him in the face.  
There were more interviews tomorrow, and more travelling. Touchups for the new album, and rehearsals for a live performance. No wonder Louis was so run down.   
He kissed Louis again before leading him to bed. He brought him a pair of clean shorts and a second blanket, and Louis was out cold before he hit the pillow.  
*  
Harry changed his own clothes before going downstairs to find himself dinner. He made himself a sandwich while he heated up some soup, all the while mentally smacking himself in the face for not realizing Louis was sick. He thought he had been acting a little off, but if he was honest with himself, he was exhausted as well and probably hadn't paid as much attention as he should have. Either way, there was nothing he could do about it anymore. Figuring out tomorrow was going to be the bigger problem.  
He had to find out if anything could be rescheduled, or cancelled. Or maybe they would let him stay home? Well, maybe they would let Louis, but definitely not the both of them... Or maybe his fever would break in the middle of the night and he'd be perfectly fine in the morning? He hoped so, but deep down he knew that was unlikely.   
He picked up his phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey, mate, what's up? I was just going to sleep."  
  
"Liam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Louis."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's ill."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I did think he was acting kinda funny today."  
  
"I don't know what to do. There's so much going on, there's like a million places we have to be-"  
  
"Calm down, it's alright-- we'll figure it out."  
  
"Do you think we can cancel anything?"  
  
"I don't know. . . I don't think so. But maybe he can sit out. How bad is he?"  
  
"He was pretty awful before, he's cold and achey and running a fever."  
  
"He didn't throw up, did he?"  
  
Harry paused.   
  
"Not that I know of, no. But he hasn't eaten. . . do you think I should wake him?  
  
"I'd say wake him and give him something light, and I'll call around and see if there's anything we can get out of tomorrow."   
  
"Right. Thanks, let me know when you find out."  
  
"Just let me know if he gets worse, ok?"  
  
"Will do. Thanks so much."  
  
He hung up. The soup was bubbling on the stove.  
*  
"Babe?" He patted Louis lightly on the shoulder.   
"I brought you something to eat."  
Louis moaned, and turned over to face Harry.  
"Thanks," he whispered. His eyes were still sticky, and his hair was plastered to the side of his face. Harry sat down next to him, cautious not to spill. He'd brought up a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and some saltines. On second thought, he had gone back to get a straw.   
He handed Louis the bowl, not letting go of it himself. He drank some, and shuddered. It was hot and smooth running down his throat, and it filled him with a warm sensation.  
"That's good, that." he mumbled. He drank some more, and ate a cracker. Harry felt inexplicably relieved. Louis took a sip of water, but then he sat bolt upright and put his hand on his stomch.   
Oh no, though Harry. Oh no.  
"M'gonna be sick."   
Louis nearly fell out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, and in a moment, his dinner was gone. Harry ran after him. He knelt down next to him and rubbed his back.   
"It's alright, it's alright. You're alright."  
He gently pushed the hair back from Louis's face, and gave him a towel to wipe his mouth. Louis took a deep breath and slumped back against the wall.   
"Feel any better?"   
"A little." He paused. "Could you bring me water?"   
Harry nodded. He came back with the glass and a fresh t-shirt. Louis put it on, then went to the sink and rinsed his mouth. Then he got back in bed, and Harry kissed his cheek. He took the nearly emptey bowl and remaining crackers, and fixed the blankets.   
"I'm going downstairs, I'll be right back."   
He left the door opened just a crack behind him, and brought the bowl to the sink.   
*  
Harry  
He threw up. Feels a little better though. 

Liam  
Oh nooo. But that's good, at least. Did his fever break?

Harry  
Don't think so. Any success?

Liam  
The first int isn't live, so we've been rescheduled but only about an hour later. But they want him to come, hope he'll be up for it

Harry  
If not?

Liam  
Maybe they'll let him sit it out? If he's really not well they might let him stay home...you'd have to stay though

Liam  
Is there anyone around who could stay with him?

Harry  
My mum's actually around. She was going to come over this weekend

Liam  
Good. Let me know if you need anything, k? I can come over if you need. I'll leave my phone on, call if you need help.

Harry  
Thanks so much.

Liam  
No problem, wish there was more I could do for you. So sorry

Harry  
Not your fault at all, it's ok. Thanks for everything. Good night.

Liam  
Night, sleep well.x

It was near midnight by the time Harry took a fast shower and climbed into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.   
*  
Around three in the morning, Harry heard Louis tossing and turning. He was immediately wide awake.   
"Lou? What's wrong?"  
"So hot in here."  
He kicked one blanket to the floor and pushed the other one to the side.   
"Feel much better, though." he mumbled.   
Harry leaned over and put the back of his hand against Louis's forehead.   
"You're not warm, maybe the fever's broken." He yawned.  
"They want you to come tomorrow."  
"Mhm?"   
"Yeah. But if it gets worse again, you can come back here and my mum will stay with you." He looked over at Louis, who was nearly asleep again.   
"Mmm."   
"Night."  
*  
Niall's hair was a strange shade of green, and he was walking around in circles speaking a language Harry couldn't understand. It was so warm, and Harry kept trying to leave the room, but the door was too heavy for him to open. Then all of a sudden he was outside, sitting on a patch of grass, holding a net. He was trying to catch something, but it was too fast, and his arms were too heavy. He kept calling out for someone to come help him, but his voice was stuck, and no sounds came out. He heard Liam's voice, but he couldn't make out any of the words, and what was that consistent beeping?   
He awoke with a start. How long had he been sleeping through his alarm? He sat up and turned it off, than flopped forward into the mass of blanket on top of him. He was exhausted. He gently nudged Louis's shoulder.   
"Lou? Gotta get up, babe. I'm sorry."  
Louis curled up. To leave the bed was the last thing he wanted-- he felt like he could stay there all day. All week, in fact.   
Harry leaned over and nuzzled his face into Louis's neck, and gave him a soft kiss.   
Louis's entire body tingled with warmth, and he pulled his knees in tighter. He was freezing.   
"I'm sorry, babe, I'm sorry." Harry whispered. He rubbed his shoulder again.  
"Do you want a warm shower? I'm gonna get dressed and then we'll eat something?"  
Louis did not want a warm shower. He wanted absolutely nothing, other than to stay in bed and sleep. But he knew that wasn't an option, and he figured he probably smelled a bit like vomit-- not too pleasant. So he nodded and agreed. Harry pulled out clothes for himself, and on second thought, he got an outfit for Louis as well, and laid it on the bed, right next to him.   
Louis pulled the covers back up to his chin and sat up. He immediately felt dizzy, and he wished he hadn't moved so fast. Harry was in and out of the bathroom, already dressed and fixing his hair.   
"We're gonna pick up Niall, so we have to leave a bit earlier, so I'll find something we can take in the car to eat. Take a hot shower though, I'll be right back."  
Harry rushed downstairs, and found a granola bar and banana for himself. He figured saltines were probably still the best choice for Louis, although he didn't want him to be hungry. What other foods were light on the stomach? Dry cereal, maybe. He poured some into a bag, and left it all by the door, along with two bottles of water. He hoped Louis had gone into the shower by now, but as he got further up the stairs, he didn't hear any water running. Maybe he'd decided to skip the shower and just get dressed?   
Harry opened the door slightly.  
"Lou? Are you ready? We have to - oh." He stopped short. Louis wasn't ready at all. In fact, he wasn't even awake. He was still curled up under the blankets, shivering.  
Oh no, thought Harry. This is a horrible, horrible idea.  
He went over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. He put his hand on Louis's shoulder.  
"Baby, please, you gotta get up... We have to go soon. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you know I don't want you to."  
Louis groaned into the pillow, then he sat up and nearly blacked himself out again. He took the clothes that Harry had left for him, and he slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The wood floor was freezing, and the bathroom tile wasn't going to be any better.   
He turned on the shower, and then slowly undressed, letting the steam heat up the room. Then he stepped under the water and slumped against the wall, shaking and aching all over. He didn't have the strength to actually wash himself, so he just let the water run down his body and hoped it would rid him of any lingering smells. It was warm and soothing, but he didn't think he could stand for much longer, so he turned it off and half heartedly wrapped himself in a towel.   
*  
"Hey, good morning. What's up?"  
  
"Morning. We might be a little late, Louis's in the shower now."

"How's he feeling?"

"Not great... he woke up in the middle of the night all hot and we thought maybe the fever had broke, but it might have just been the medicine."  
  
"I hear, I wish I could tell you to stay home. Has he eaten anything yet?"

"No, but there's crackers and dry cereal for him, we'll eat in the car. But could you call Niall and tell him we might be a couple minutes late?"

"Sure. I'll let him know." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem, see you soon."

"See you."  
*  
It was a cold day, but it was sunny. As soon as Louis got into the car, he rested his face in the window, right where the sun was shining. He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth, and in a minute, he was asleep.   
Harry turned up the heat, not wanting Louis to be cold. He stopped in front of Niall's house and peeled his banana. He shook off his jacket, and draped it over Louis's legs. He didn't need it anymore anyway, the car was warming up.   
Niall opened the back door, and was momentarily taken aback by the blast of heat that hit him. He climbed in, and Harry turned around and put his finger to his lips.  
"Louis's sleeping." He whispered.  
"That's not good."  
"I know."  
"I was going to ask how he was doing, but I guess I've gotten my answer."  
"Yeah. He wasn't well last night, thought he was a bit better this morning, but I'm starting to think again."  
"Has he taken anything?"  
Harry hesitated.  
"Not yet... I have for him, but he hasn't eaten anything, and it's not good to take on an emptey stomach."  
"That's awful."  
"I know."  
"And they still want him to come??"   
"Yeah, but I don't think we thought he'd be this bad... I mean he feels totally miserable. But at least this one is press, so it's not like he has to be in camera or anything."  
"What about the rest of the day, though?"  
"I don't know... hopefully they'll let me bring him back home and my mum will stay with him."  
They sat the rest of the way in silence. At the building, they spotted Liam getting out of his car, and parked next to him. He had gotten there only a minute before. Harry gently took his jacket from Louis's lap and patted his shoulder.  
"Are we here?" Louis mumbled.  
"Yeah, mate. How do you feel?" Niall answered.   
"I'm cold." He paused. "And everything aches."  
Harry rubbed his shoulder.  
"After this I'm taking you back home, and you're going to bed."  
Louis shivered.  
"But there's so much-"   
"No."  
Niall cut him off.   
"You are going straight to bed, my friend."  
Deep down, Louis was completely relieved. He couldn't wait. Just another hour or so, and he would be back under his blankets. He slid out of the car, and the four of them slowly walked to the entrance. Louis leaned on Harry in the elevator.  
"There's crackers and cereal for you."   
"Not throwing up here," Louis mumbled.  
"No, you really should eat something." Liam said.  
The doors opened. Louis moved away from Harry, and sat next to Liam during the interview. He gave a few short answeres, and apologized that he wasn't quite feeling himself. Mostly he rested his head against the wall and tried his hardest to stay awake. Liam gently rubbed his hand under the table. His stomach was grumbling, but he still ate nothing, not wanting to chance embarrasing himself.   
The interview was pretty much like every other one, but all of them were a little bit distracted, worried about Louis. As soon as it was over, Niall went with Liam to grab some food before the next interview, and Harry took Louis back home. As soon as they got in the car, Harry texted his mum to come over. Then he made sure Louis at some of the saltines, and took the medicine before he was asleep against the window again.   
When they got back, Harry helped him back out of the car and up the stairs. Louis changed back into an old t-shirt and shorts, and crawled back into bed. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back, until he heard someone come into the house, and up the stairs. There was a faint knock on the bedroom door.   
"Can I come in?"  
"We're here,' Harry whispered.  
She came in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Then she went around to Louis and felt his head.   
"He took medicine today, right?"  
"Like ten minutes ago."   
"Alright. Well, you go, and we'll be here."  
"Thank you so much. I love you, I'll see you later."  
"Love you, drive safe."  
Harry gave Louis one last kiss, and he left.   
He hated to leave him alone, but there was nothing else he could do besides count the hours until he'd be home again.


End file.
